1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mat-like lawngrass for transplantation, which can be readily transplanted and grown with a uniform density, as well as methods of manufacturing, transplanting and growing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, when growing and propagation lawngrass of vegetative propagation type, i.e., propagated not by seed propagation but by transplantation, such as zoysiagrasses (Zoysia Willd.), e.g., Japanese lawngrass (Zoysia japonica Steud) and Mascarenegrass (Zoysia tenuifolia Willd.) (hereinafter referred to as lawngrass) in golf lawn, gardens and like places where lawngrass is to be formed, lawngrass preliminarily grown in a lawngrass field or the like is cut to a suitable size, the cut lawngrass (i.e., sod) is then transported to the transplantation place, sods are then laid on ground at a suitable interval, then earth is topdressed on the space between adjacent sods, and then the entire sod array thus formed is thinly covered with soil for growth.
In this prior method, lawngrass is transplanted in the form of sods usually available in sizes of about 30 cm by 37 cm. To transport the sods to the destination, they are bound using ropes or the like into bound stacks each including several sods, which are transported on truck or the like. In addition, the transported sods have to be manually laid at a suitable interval for transplantation. The prior art method thus is entirely based on manual works taking man-hours and is very poorly efficient. Further, in the prior art method, lawngrass densely growing in a lawngrass field or the like is cut and then directly used. Therefore, lawngrass is used in a great quantity, thus dictating great costs for transportation and transplanting works in addition to the expenses for the lawngrass itself. Further, although there is a case where sods are laid closely to avoid any gap, a great quantity of lawngrass is necessary. Therefore, usually sods are laid at a suitable interval (i.e., with a suitable earth gap between adjacent sods). This means that the transplanted lawngrass is irregular before lawngrass grows on the earth gap with the same density as the transplanted sods, and until that time a golf lawn or the like can not be used.
The present invention seeks to provide mat-like lawngrass for transplantation which can solve the above problems.